1. Field
The following description relates to a cooling device for an electronic machine having an improved cooling airflow structure for a heat-radiating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic machines, such as air conditioners, boilers and the like, are equipped with a control box containing various electronic components. When an electronic machine operates, electronic components of a control box generate heat. However, if the heat generated from the electronic components of the control box is not adequately dissipated, malfunction of the machine may occur.
Accordingly, a control box is provided with a cooling device. A conventional cooling device is structured such that heat-radiating plates are provided above a circuit board and a fan is provided above the heat-radiating plates to blow air toward the heat-radiating plates or draw heated air from the heat-radiating plates.
However, if dusts or foreign matter adhere to the fan, cooling efficiency may be decreased, or noise may occur. Further, deterioration of lift and performance of the fan due to heat generated from the circuit board may occur.